


Into the Unknown

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: While fighting the Goblin downtown, Peter and Sam find themselves separated from their team.Meanwhile, Ava and the others try to find their missing teammates before Aunt May returns.
Relationships: Team as Family - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been like a month since I last posted… yea sorry about that

Ava should’ve known this was going to happen. She’s on a team with Spider-Man, why wouldn’t something like this happen?

The day started out normal. Wake up, go to school, and have S.H.I.E.L.D. tell them they have something new to do. And ever since moving in with the Parkers, that something usually involved the Green Goblin.

With the Goblin attacking civilians, they had to go and stop him, even though that was exactly what he wanted.

As per usual, Peter exchanged many one liners with the Goblin as the team bounced back and forth between fighting him and saving civilians.

Then something changed. The Goblin abruptly stopped attacking civilians, conveniently when the only member near him was Peter. Then he started cackling

Ava decided she _really_ didn’t like his laugh.

When the laughter finally died down, he met the teams confused stares, an evil glint in his eye and a scheming smirk on his ugly face.

Ava really wanted to knock that look of his face, but she was the furthest away from him.

“It’s been fun, Spider-Man,” Goblin said, pulling out a pumpkin bomb. Unlike his previous ones, however, this one was black and neon green, rather than dark blue and yellow.

“No, it really hasn’t. But it _will_ be fun laughing at you on the Helicarrier,” Peter replied, getting ready to fire a web at the glider.

Goblin was quick, however, and threw the bomb down on the ground, right in front of Peter.

Sam, being the closest, flew toward him and tried to push Peter out of the way. The others sped toward him as well, but Goblin only laughed and flew away.

The bomb exploded, sending out a neon green blast of light and temporarily blinding the team.

When Ava blinked the spots out of her eyes, she growled in worried frustration. The smoke was clearing, revealing a crater where her teammates should’ve been.

She should’ve known something like this would happen. It was Peter. Even if this had somehow never happened to before.

~

When Peter came to, he was definitely _not_ in New York. Even if New York were deserted, it’d never be this quiet.

And the ground wouldn’t be this soft. Or clean.

Blinking, Peter slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he took in his surroundings.

To his left was a shining blue ocean, the waves gently hitting shore before retreating again. He was sitting on soft, white sand, and to his right was a thriving green jungle.

Peter gave an involuntary shudder, remembering the Sandman incident.

Peter heard a groan to his right, and quickly jumped toward the ocean, before sighing. Sam was curled up where he was once sitting, still passed out from… whatever happened to them.

“Okay. So you’re stuck on a tropical island with a passed out Bucket Head. What’s the first step?” Peter didn’t know what the first step was.

His pondering was interrupted by something crashing against his foot, the waves then sweeping him gently backwards.

Turning around, Peter saw a glass bottle with a rolled up piece of paper in it. He knelt, picking up the bottle and opening the letter. The letter said:

_Hello, Spiderman. I hope you enjoy this vacation, because it is the last one you will ever take. This island is filled with traps that will destroy you once and for all. Have fun!_

“Well, that explains why I’m here.” Peter said, shrugging and shoving the letter back into the bottle. He tossed it back in the ocean, where it hopefully sank to the bottom.

Peter glanced at Sam, who was still passed out. Peter wondered if he was actually asleep as he looked at the trees.

“Well, I guess the first step is to create a fire and find food.”

Squaring his shoulders, Peter walked into the jungle, hoping they could find a way off of this island in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for you all to see my lack of island survival skills


	2. Chapter 2

Peter figured they’d been here for 10 hours. It was probably around 2 pm when they fought Gobin, and it was most definitely midnight now.

And he was only calculating how long they’d been on the island because he was bored.

He’d felt stupid talking to himself, which was weird since he did it all the time. And Sam was still out cold, curled up and facing the fire.

From what Peter could see of his face, he looked relaxed. Maybe he was sleeping. Or maybe the helmet had him in some kind of induced coma.

It’s not like Sam talked about the helmet often.

Peter glanced up at the sky. It was almost pitch black, with spots of white that would occasionally flicker brighter than the others.

Orange flames danced in front of him as gray smoke curled gracefully up into the sky, and dissipated before it could touch the stars.

He would’ve found this very peaceful if he weren’t so on edge.

Green Goblin said this island was designed to destroy him, and nothing has attacked him yet.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a groan off to his left. Quickly jerking his head, Peter nearly sighed in relief when his teammate finally started to sit up, looking around dazedly before his eyes locked with Peter’s.

“Why are we on vacation?” were the first words out of Sam’s mouth.

Peter snorted, saying, “you can ask the Goblin that when we get off of this rock. How much do you remember?”

“Goblin threw a bomb at you, and you stood there like an idiot. I had to fly in, but then it exploded. And now here we are.”

Peter nodded. “Sounds about right. Except I was not standing around like an idiot, I was standing around like a…”

“Shocked idiot.”

“Yes. Wait- oh never mind.”

Sam smirked in victory before looking around him, taking in his surroundings.

Peter reached next to him, grabbing the rest of the food he’d managed to gather, which was half a pineapple.

“Here, eat it. You're gonna need it since you’re keeping watch next.”

Peter suspected Sam was raising an eyebrow. “A pineapple? Really?”

Peter shrugged. “It was all I could find. We’ll search for more food in the morning.”

Sam skeptically took the pineapple as Peter laid on his back, his arms crossed behind his head as he looked up at the night sky.

“Wake me up at seven, got it?”

Sam glanced at the watch on his communicator, then he looked back at Peter and nodded.

Peter nodded back and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

~

Under that same night sky, back in New York, tensions were high in a warehouse.

Ava, Danny, and Luke were currently standing in the warehouse where the new Helicarrier was being built.

After Goblin ran away, they’d searched for Peter and Sam while S.H.I.E.L.D. searched for the Goblin. No luck on either end.

It was currently 8 pm, and they’d finally gotten back and were waiting for them to return.

To say the wait was awkward would be a big understatement. Ava was working on homework, Luke was leaning back in his chair, and Danny was listening to music.

No one talked, nor were they focused on their tasks. Ava kept making mistakes, Luke couldn’t fall asleep, and Danny wasn’t meditating.

Anger and frustration coursed through all of their veins as they waited, hoping their teammates were alright, and that they’d find them soon.

Just then, Fury and Coulson walked into the room, looking angry and grim. Fury waited for the team to come to him before he addressed them.

“Now that that’s handled, would you mind telling me what happened to our loudest agents?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just now realizing I don’t know what foods you find on uninhabited tropical islands

Peter woke up to harsh sunlight and a cool breeze. Sitting up and blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he quickly remembered the situation he was in.

Glancing to his left, he saw his teammate standing at the coast, watching as the waves crashed into the sand.

Getting up, he walked toward Nova as he looked at his watch, which read 8 AM.

“Hey, I said wake me up at seven,”

Nova looked at him and smirked, saying, “I tried. You were practically comatose.”

“Did you try throwing a rock at me? I’m sure it works for the Hulk.”

“Yup.”

A comfortable silence settled over the two as they stared at the water.

Eventually, Peter turned around, patting Sam’s helmet as he headed toward their fire.

“We’re out of pineapples. Now's as good a time as any to go look for food.”

Sam nodded, glowing blue as he hovered after him, following him to unknown territory.

~

Peter now understands why Goblin called this island a death trap.

They managed to find a tree with bananas, and just as Peter was about to climb up it, he of course managed to step on a trip wire.

Looking up, Peter quickly dives out of the way, taking Nova with him, as the bananas fall from the tree, and reveal themselves as pumpkin bombs. And they then proceed to explode.

They were currently sitting around their firepit, debating their next course of action.

“Why don’t we just look for more pineapples?” Sam suggested, tossing a stone up and catching it. Peter had been watching the stone intently, and shook his head upon hearing his teammate’s voice, shaking himself out of his stupor.

“I thought you didn’t want pineapples,” Peter fired back, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“I _don’t_ , but we can’t exactly afford to be picky anymore if every other food will try to kill us.”

“Fair point.” Peter stood and brushed the sand off of his pants. He turned around as Sam got up, pointing in the direction he got the pineapples from yesterday.

“They’re not far from here, and it’s a lot safer than banana bombs.”

Sam nodded, and the two set off in search of food.

~

He wished Goblin was just trying to mess with them. This wasn’t cool.

As soon as they find the pineapples, Peter sees a mango tree off in the distance.

“Sam, go check that out! If you fly, you can’t step on a tripwire.”

“On it!”

Peter climbed down, using his free hand to create a basket out of webbing for their dinner. Once he was finished, he turned around to check on Sam…

… who was fighting a swarm of robots. Because Goblin builds robots now. Meaning there are robots for them on this island. And in New York, Doc Ock has some competition.

_This island is starting to feel less like paradise_ , Peter thought as he ran toward Sam.

~

The good news was they managed to deal with the robots quickly. The other good news was they managed to keep their pineapples, and get some mangoes as well.

The bad news was there was no first aid kit, and Sam took a hit to the arm.

As soon as they kicked the robot parts under the bushes, Peter noticed a smear of red on Sam’s left arm, which stood out harshly against the navy blue sleeves of his uniform.

“Hey, what happened here?” Peter pointed, dropping the last mango in the basket and walking toward Sam to inspect it.

Sam looked down at his arm and shrugged. “One of them got me. It’s not like it’s around anymore.”

“You’re bleeding.” Peter pointed out, matter of factly. He suspected Sam was rolling his eyes under his helmet.

“Of course. But it’s a scratch, and we have more pressing matters to deal with.”

Peter started wrapping webbing around Sam’s arm. “What’s going on now?”

Sam pointed up with his right arm, and Peter paused to follow his finger. “What does that look like to you?”

Peter squinted, trying to make out what it was Sam was talking about. And sure enough, hiding among the green trees, blue skies, and white sands, was a silver metal square.

“No doubt that’s some sort of lab. Which means we should probably check that out. Maybe there’s some kind of flare or something else that can get us off of here.”

Peter nodded and went back to bandaging his arm, saying, “We’ll check it out tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam nodded.

With that, Peter wrapped up, satisfied with his handiwork, and picked up the basket, the two proceeding to return to their firepit to plan out tomorrow’s visit to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as the sun was slowly climbing up the sky, washing it in hues of pink and yellow, Peter and Sam were already at the laboratory, hoping that there was something there that would help them get off the island.

The first thing Peter noticed was that it was a lot smaller than he expected.

“This thing has to be about the size of a cabin,” Peter said, feeling disappointed.

“It’s still worth checking out,” Sam pointed out, already opening the door before Peter could object. Peter followed reluctantly, looking around for traps.

After a few minutes of searching, they finally made some progress.

“Hey, Peter! Check this out!”

Peter looked in the direction of Sam’s voice, seeing him in the back room of the laboratory. Walking into the room, he looked at the device Sam was pointing at.

“What do you think this is?”

Peter looked at all of the notes written on the wall, searching for anything that looked like it was about the device. Soon enough, he did. And what he found brought him a spark of hope.

“Sam, you asked what this is?” Sam nodded and Peter continued, smiling under his mask as he said, “It’s a teleporter!”

The two teammates high-fived and turned to the machine, trying to figure out how the device worked so they could get home.

However, Peter made the mistake of hitting the red button. Alarms blared as lights pulsed, and the room soon filled with more of Goblin’s robots, who looked suspiciously like symbiotes.

Sam angrily turned toward Peter and yelled, “Really?! With the amount of times you yell at _me_ for pushing a red button?!”

Peter shrugged helplessly, standing on the center of the machine. Sam followed suit as Peter said, “It was shiny! It was like it was calling out to me!”

Turning around, Peter looked at the other buttons before shrugging.

Hand hovering over a random button, he looked at Sam questioningly, who nodded.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Peter said, and pushed the button.

~

When Peter opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that they were no longer in Goblin’s lab, nor were they on a tropical island. Unless those now had pine trees.

He heard a groan from somewhere off to his right. Sitting up on his knees, he turned to the source, sighing in relief when he saw Sam.

“Can we just walk somewhere for once? I’m sick of teleporting,” Sam muttered as he groggily sat up, trying to rub his forehead despite the helmet before giving up.

Peter looked up, noticing that the sky was now a purple-blue, and the sun was no longer up. How long were they passed out?

Looking around as he sat up, Peter walked toward Sam and offered him a hand.

“Well, let’s find somewhere to crash tonight. Then let’s focus on getting out of this place, hopefully without another lab.”

Sam nodded and accepted his teammate’s hand, and the two went on in search of shelter.

~

Their teammates, meanwhile, were in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s temporary warehouse, trying to discuss any possible leads they had, when Coulson walked in.

“I have some good news and some bad news,” were the first words out of his mouth.

Ava looked at him, her mask on the table in front of her. “What is it?”

“Good news: Aunt May has been out of town for the past week, and she’s still out.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you forget where we’re living? We already knew that.”

“What’s the bad news?” Danny asked.

“Right. She’s returning in five days.”

All three teens’ eyes widened in shock, realizing that they now only had five days to find their missing teammates before they had to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why May’s son was missing.

Luke picked up his sunglasses and put them on. Rolling out his shoulders, he said, “Well, we better start searching quickly. Any ideas?”

Ava put her own mask on, an idea finally coming to her. “Yes, actually. Those teleporting pumpkin bombs had to be made somewhere. Maybe Goblin has an old warehouse or factory that has his plans. Maybe we’ll get some answers there.”

Ava looked at Coulson. “Keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Try to track for other energy surges like the ones from the explosion. We need to find those plans, and figure out where they are. And soon.”

Coulson nodded and left the room, going to see if his agents found anything.

Ava looked at Luke and Danny, who nodded and followed her, ready to search Goblin’s old hideouts until they found anything that would help them find their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is an extremely short chapter, even by my standards

The warehouse was… well, from the outside, just like every warehouse located on the docks.

From the inside, however, it was everything they had hoped for.

“I can’t believe Goblin was dumb enough to leave all of this here,” Ava said, staring at a table covered with blueprints and leftover supplies.

The blueprints were for a handful of designs, some of which they’d never seen before. But among them were plans for teleporters, teleport bombs, and, strangely enough, an island.

Luke gathered them in his arms, saying, “This was exactly what we were looking for. Now let’s get out of here before we get attacked.”

As soon as the three stepped out of the warehouse, Danny’s communicator went off.

Answering it, his two teammates leaned over his shoulder, watching as Coulson’s face appeared.

_“You know how you told me to keep a lookout for suspicious activity?”_

“Yes,” Danny said, Ava and Luke nodding next to him.

_“Well, we picked up an energy signature in a forest on Long Island Sound that’s very similar to the one from your fight with the Goblin. Sending you coordinates and a ride now.”_

With that, Coulson’s face disappeared. Danny turned to look at his teammates. While he couldn’t see their faces clearly due to the mask and glasses, he suspected they had the same feeling of determination as he did.

Ava’s gaze turned to the horizon, where Danny spotted their ride on its way.

Smiling, he said, “It’s time to bring our wayward friends home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been to New York but there’s a forest on Long Island Sound in Percy Jackson so


	6. Chapter 6

Peter groaned internally.

By now it was probably midnight, with the night sky pitch black, with small flecks of light twinkling before him, and a full moon casting a soft glow on everything it touches.

And Peter was sick of staring at it. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t.

Turning his head to the left, he glanced at Sam, who, to his surprise, was also still awake.

“Can’t sleep?” he whispered, just in case he was wrong. Sam nodded.

“You know, I missed this,” Sam said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Peter raised an eyebrow under his mask in confusion. “Since when did we stargaze?”

Sam chuckled before shaking his head, saying, “No, not stargazing with you. I missed actually being able to _see_ the stars.”

“True. New York has so much night pollution I’m surprised we can see the moon.”

Sam snorted. “No kidding. I’m surprised it’s not affecting this forest. Well, if it’s close to New York that is.”

Peter hmm’d in agreement. After a beat of silence, he said, “Still, I can’t wait to go back.”

It was Sam’s turn to hmm, and the two settled into a comfortable silence.

With that talk seemingly out of the way, the two managed to fall asleep.

~

After what felt like an eternity, the trio finally arrived at the forest.

Waiting for their ride to leave, they looked around, taking in their surroundings.

Danny took note of the dark sky and full moon. It was still day when Coulson had found their current lead, but now it was past eight P.M.

“So,” Luke said, breaking the silence. “This is Long Island Sound.”

Ava nodded, looking at her watch. “Alright, I have the coordinates. Are we ready to go?”

Luke and Danny nodded, following Ava as she walked into the forest, where they’d hopefully, finally, find their missing teammates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile, I’ve been working on some one shots and drawings

Peter blinked his eyes repeatedly as he woke up, the sun casting a harsh light in his eyes.

Eyes finally adjusted to the change in lighting, Peter sat up, his mind taking a moment to take in his surroundings.

_Right. Teleported to a forest._

Yawning as he stretched, Peter glanced to his left, where Sam was currently standing, looking around them.

“What’s up?” Peter asked. Sam started, turning to look at him before shaking off the surprise.

“We should probably look for a way out of the forest, and some food as well.”

Peter smirked, before remembering that his mouth was hidden behind his mask.

“Way ahead of you,” Peter said, pulling out two granola bars.

Sam questioningly grabbed one from him, and Peter elaborated. “I found a box of them in the lab before the ambush. Figured we’d probably need some.”

Sam nodded and checked the expiration date before opening it. The two are in silence, looking around them as they tried to figure out which direction to go first.

Swallowing his final bite, Peter pointed in Sam’s direction, saying, “Wanna try there?”

Sam looked in that direction as well, shoving his wrapper in his own pocket. Eventually, he looked back at him and shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

The two then took off in that direction, hoping they would find their way out of the forest.

~

Peter checked his watch again, hoping to get some kind of signal.

“Still nothing?” Sam asked, and Peter noticed he was now holding a pine cone.

“Nope. Now, why the pine cone?”

Sam shrugged. “It looked cool.”

Rolling his eyes under his mask, Peter turned his attention back in front of him, only to notice the two had reached a clearing.

Stopping in the middle, Sam landed and looked at Peter. “Well, which way now?”

Peter was just about to pass that decision off to Sam when the two heard the sound of leaves crunching, followed by hushed voices.

Checking his web shooters, he glanced at Sam, who was also in a defensive position.

The two stared ahead, waiting for whoever it was hiding amongst the trees, prepared to fight them if necessary.

~

“How long have we been walking?” Luke asked, to which Ava rolled her eyes.

“Dude, we even took a ten minute break, and slept until six,” Ava said, not stopping.

“But we stayed up until midnight,” Luke fired back, causing Danny to chuckle.

“Which was only an hour after we landed here,” he said.

Ava turned around, her hands now on her hips. “Your feet can’t seriously be that sore already. We’ve only been walking for ten minutes.”

Being met with Luke’s silence, Ava sighed. “Fine. Next clearing we’ll take a break, but when we get back, you’re asking S.H.I.E.L.D. for new shoes.”

Luke nodded, accepting the deal.

The trio walked in silence, letting the sounds of the forest wash over them as they followed Ava, getting closer to the coordinates Coulson gave them every passing second.

Their deadline was approaching. Today marked the fourth day since Aunt May had left, meaning they had three more days until she returned.

And they have no way to explain why her nephew and one of his friends, both of whom had been staying in her home, were missing. Not to mention they also lived in that home.

Eventually, Luke smiled upon seeing that they were approaching a clearing.

“Okay White Tiger. That break is coming up.”

Ava mumbled, “Yeah, I know.”

However, upon entering the clearing, the three stopped dead in their tracks.

Right in front of them, their missing teammates stood in defensive positions, shock written clear on their faces upon seeing them as well.

After a silence that stretched on long enough to be awkward, Sam and Peter recovered first, walking over to them.

As soon as the two reached them, Ava’s first reaction was to envelope Peter in a hug. Peter chuckled at her. “Miss me?”

She then proceeded to punch him in the arm, with only slightly less force than she would have if it were someone like Goblin.

“Don’t you dare pull a stunt like that again,” she growled. He sheepishly rubbed his arm. She then turned toward Sam, who held his hands up upon sensing her fury.

She punched him as well with significantly less strength before hugging him as well.

Luke turned back to Peter, one eyebrow resting above his sunglasses. “So, mind telling us what the heck happened to you two?”

“Would you believe me if I said we went to a tropical island?”

The two’s banter was quickly interrupted by the sound of more leaves crunching.

“You guys didn’t happen to bring Coulson with you, right?”

Luke shook his head, and the rest of the team soon stood back to back in a circle, waiting for their unseen opponents to show themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes so I’m gonna apologize right now, but at least I tried

It didn’t take long for the team to be surrounded. And the first words out of Peter’s mouth were:

“These are the same robots from the lab!”

Which was not what Ava had expected. She’d been hoping for a standard pun, not that.

“Don’t tell me Goblin makes robots now!” Luke said, voicing her thoughts as the team all took a step back, closing their circle.

Still waiting for the robots to make the first move, Sam replied, “Goblin makes robots now.”

Ava groaned, to which Peter said, “Agreed.”

Then the robots decided enough was enough, and lunged at the team.

Ava couldn’t deny that this felt good.

After spending the past four days worried for her teammates’ safety, she had some pent up frustrations with their green nemesis, and while the symbiote look-a-likes weren’t him, she’d take what she could get.

So when they launched toward her, she met them half way and slashed at them, her claws cutting through them like butter.

Next to her, Sam quickly took to the air, blasting enemies that the team had failed to notice while the others split off.

Danny’s fist was glowing as he punched his way through the bots, making sizable holes and dents in the robots as they foolishly thought they were a match for him.

Meanwhile, Peter was grabbing one robot with his webbing and swinging it toward the others like a spider’s game of bowling. When he wasn’t busy doing that, he was webbing groups of them together, which Sam then proceeded to blast.

Lastly, Luke’s enemies were being beat similarly to Iron Fist, being met with what Luke would call a ‘knuckle sandwich’. It was satisfying to watch the symbiotie bot try to attack their impenetrable friend, only to be met with a fist in the face.

Eventually, all of the robots were dealt with, and the five super teens were standing amongst a pile of wires and metal.

Ava stopped looking at the carnage when Peter cleared his throat, wanting their attention.

“So, who wants McDonald’s?” he asked, causing Luke to smirk.

“You just got back from a tropical vacation and you want McDonald’s?”

“No, I agree with Peter. Being stuck on a death trap island, you really start craving cheap burgers and fries,” Sam said, landing next to Peter and returning his fist bump.

“No, we have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a debrief,” Ava said, being met with four blank stares.

~

And that’s how Ava found herself sitting on a rooftop with her teammates, still wearing their suits, eating McDonald’s and talking about stupid alternate villain and hero names.

“Captain Dinner Plate?” Peter asked, looking at Danny incredulously.

Danny shrugged. “His shield is like a giant dinner plate, and he’s still a Captain.”

“But Captain Dinner Plate?” Peter asked again.

Her friends then launched into an intense debate about alternate names for Captain America.

And Ava was glad to have this back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters to go, I’ll try to get those out soon


	9. Chapter 9

After their impromptu McDonald’s, the team currently found themselves stood shoulder to shoulder at the entrance to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s temporary headquarters.

“So… no mentioning McDonald's to Fury, right?” Peter asked as he flicked a leftover fry off his shoulder. Luke didn’t want to know how it got there, but he wasn’t surprised.

All nodding in agreement, the five made their way in, searching for their eyepatch wearing boss. And they didn’t have to search long.

Upon seeing his team completed, Fury smirked.

“I see you found our runaway agents. How much trouble did you two cause on your vacation?”

“It was the worst vacation ever,” Peter replied. “We’ve also got some issues to discuss.”

“Yes we do,” Fury said as he gestured for the team to follow him.

~

“So, after the two of you were teleported, what happened?” Fury asked, staring them down.

“We woke up on a tropical island,” Peter shrugged.

“Long story short, we found a lab with a teleporter and robots,” Sam continued.

“Robots who were probably made by the Goblin since they looked like symbiotes.”

“Well that’s… wonderful.” Fury muttered, eye glinting dangerously as he nodded at the two.

“That teleporter took us to a forest, we eventually found them, fought more robots, and came here,” Peter concluded, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head.

Fury resisted the urge to face palm as he quickly came up with a plan.

“Alright, I’ll start sending agents out. We need to find that island, any labs with robots and teleporters, and the Goblin himself.”

Ava stood up, the others looking at her. “Where are we starting, Sir?”

Fury shook his head. “Tomorrow. Go home. Don’t you think you deserve some time off?”

Ava was about to object when Luke stood up and clasped a hand over her mouth. “Sir yes Sir! Thank you Sir!” Saluting with his other hand, the other members quickly followed suit, dragging a reluctant Ava out with them.

Fury smirked at the scene. Things had already returned back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the end! To be honest tho, this is more like an epilogue than chapter

Three days later, that same McDonald’s found themselves yet again serving the five super powered teens.

They currently sat on the roof of a nearby building, discussing what they’d found, which was nothing.

“We’ve searched almost every known warehouse for the teleporters, robots, and Goblin himself! How have we not found him?!” Ava growled, ripping a fry in half before angrily chewing it.

Peter shrugged, throwing his trash in the takeout bag. “I’m sure Goblin’s ugly face will show up again soon.”

“Yeah, you know he can’t resist trying to destroy you,” Luke added, Peter nodding in agreement.

“I just wish he’d hurry up. I’d like to thank him for that vacation,” Sam replied, shaking his fist.

“Do you think he destroyed all of the evidence when he realized we were searching for him?” Ava asked curiously.

Danny shrugged. “It is possible.”

A comfortable silence fell over the five as they finished their lunch.

Just as the team sat up, their communicators lit up, and Coulson’s face appeared.

_“If you five don’t want to explain the costumes, you better get home fast. May’s on her way.”_

A look of panic was shared between the five as they threw away their trash and quickly sped in the direction of the Parker home, determined to keep their secret from Aunt May.

~

Peter collapsed on the couch, lazily picking up the controller Danny handed him, trying to quickly catch his breath.

He’s surprised he’s _not_ used to doing this by now.

About five minutes later, as Ava walked in with a laptop and water bottles for everyone, the sound of keys unlocking a door was heard, followed by said door opening.

Aunt May walked through the door, smiling and greeting everyone as she put her stuff away.

“So, what did you guys do while I was gone?” she asked, giving them a teasing look as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Nothing,” they said at the same time, sharing a look with each other.

Things had already returned to normal for Team Ultimate. Or, at least as normal as things usually are for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you read, left kudos, and/or commented, thank you so much!


End file.
